Rift
by countrygirluk56
Summary: When discussing the viability of an operation, Hetty overrules Callen in front of everybody and puts further pressure on their already strained relationship. As Hetty's attitude towards him becomes more irrational, can anything be done to salvage their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have messed about with the timelines and have given an alternative beginning and ending to a televised episode

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or make any profit from these stories. The characters are owned by CBS, Shane Brennan, Scott R Gemmill and I thank them for letting me have fun with them.

Chapter 1

Standing in the Ops room at the centre light table, Special Agent Callen looked around at the faces of his team in turn as he outlined the plan. Their expressions were all serious, and all nodded in agreement. Whilst they had questioned him about specific aspects of the operation, which he answered, no-one had disagreed with him. Even Deeks, who usually made a joke out of everything, remained quiet, and silently nodded his approval. However there was one person who was not convinced, the expression on her face spoke volumes. Henrietta Lange, known to all as Hetty, was the Operations Manager of NCIS Operations of Special Projects Office in Los Angeles and Callen knew that she was going voice her opinion.

"That is not going to happen, Mr Callen" she said vehemently.

Callen tried to persuade his diminutive boss that it was a valid option and one they should take, but she cuts him down. "No, Mr Callen. I said No and I mean No! I will stand you down if you defy me and Mr Hanna will take the lead on this case."

The tension in the Ops room could be cut with a knife. Workers who didn't have to be there, hastily left whilst others kept their heads down, concentrating on the job at hand trying to ignore the argument raging around them. Kensi and Deeks looked nervously at each other and between their team leader, whose eyes were dark and threatening, his jaw clenched in an attempt to control his anger, and their boss, who was glaring at him, openly challenging him to defy her. Nell and Eric shuffled uneasily watching the battle of wills raging in front of them. Sam was unsure what to do. The plan Callen had come up with was sound and viable. He would be the first to disagree if it wasn't. He knew that sometimes the team weren't party to the overall picture but Hetty's behaviour seemed to have little to do with the case and more to do with her feelings for Callen. However, he didn't want to intervene and make matters worse for his friend.

Owen Granger, Assistant Director of NCIS, walked into the Ops room and overheard the argument. "Agent Callen, discuss this further with your team and include Miss Jones and Mr Beale. If you can come up with another option, fine, but if not we'll run with your first idea".

Callen tore his eyes away from Hetty and turned his attention to Granger who was now the subject of Hetty's glare. Granger held her gaze and Hetty stormed out of the room. Still reeling from Hetty's words and threats, trying to stem his anger and save face in front of his team, Callen answered "Fair enough." As Callen turned to his team and Nell and Eric, Granger added "And bring it to me, Agent Callen," leaving the next words unsaid. When Callen nodded his understanding, Granger turned away from the team and left Ops.

The team looked between Callen and the departing figure of Granger. Seeing the questions in their eyes, Callen shook his head sadly "I don't know. I can't do anything right since they thought I'd gone rogue. It's not you guys – it's me she's got a problem with. I've tried but I don't know how to fix it."

Sam knew Callen and Hetty shared history but not all the details. Whilst Callen had told Sam a great deal over the time they'd worked together, he knew there was much more to be disclosed. However, Callen was a very private and solitary, almost antisocial, person. Whether that was because of his upbringing in the social care system, something Callen seemed ashamed of, or the fact that Callen knew little of his early life, only recently finding out about his mother and his connections to Romania, he wasn't sure. Sam knew that when he was ready, or had the need to, Callen would confide more. What Sam was certain about was Callen's feelings for Hetty, whom he thought of as a mother. Sam had recently found out that Hetty had rescued Callen from juvenile hall and had offered him a home with her.

Sam touched his shoulder, a gesture Callen had come to recognise when Sam wanted to know if he was OK. "I'm fine, Sam. Really. C'm on. Let's see if we can come up with another plan."

Owen Granger stood at the top of the stairs and looked towards Hetty's office, where she was sitting, a look of thunder on her face. He came down the stairs, purposely walked over to Hetty's office and confronted her. "I don't know what's going on between you too, but it's got to stop" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Owen" answered Hetty

"I think you do, Henrietta. The tension between you is affecting the team's performance." Hetty tried to interrupt but Owen held up his hand. "They are deeply loyal to you both but they don't know which one to follow, their boss or their friend and team leader. Though I'd say if push comes to shove, they'd choose Callen. You haven't been making it easy either, overruling him like that in front of them. That's not like you. You used to trust him and even if you disagreed, you'd speak to him in private away from the others. It's got to stop, Henrietta."

Hetty opened her mouth to speak, to explain but Granger cut her short. "It's not open for discussion, Henrietta. I don't care how you do it or what it takes – just fix it! And do it before I make the decision for you. Believe me, no-one will like the outcome." With that he turned and strode away leaving Hetty staring after him speechless.

Hetty knew Owen Granger was correct. Damn him! Her relationship with Callen, the boy she had taken in at 15, and whom she had come to love as a son, hadn't been the same since she'd tasered him when Granger thought he'd gone rogue. At the time, the team had been worried but not overly concerned, nor had she. She knew they all went off on their own at times to run down leads before bringing it to the team. Callen just happened to do it more often than the others. She knew Sam had kept a close eye on Callen as always and had saved him from getting killed but had let him have his space until he was ready to share what he was investigating.

It was Granger and his superiors who had been worried that Callen would start an international incident by poking around the Russian connections. It was his insistence that Callen be brought in – whatever it took – that culminated in the situation they were in now. Hetty fervently wished she had followed her instincts and trusted her Senior Agent instead of acting on Granger's orders.

She knew that Granger was also correct in the assumption that she'd done nothing since to improve matters. When Callen came to her to apologise that he'd kept her in the dark, she slapped him down. When he tried to explain that he'd been protecting the agency and her with plausible deniability, she'd told him she didn't need his protection, just his loyalty and his trust. She knew he'd been angry and deeply hurt by her actions and when he said that she used to trust him, she cut him down again with a flippant comment and refused to have a drink with him, something they always did at the end of the day. She had taught him not to leave on an argument but to talk it out. She was well aware that she had broken that rule and in a moment of undisguised anger, she had reinforced any rejection he felt.

Hetty also knew Callen didn't trust easily because of his upbringing and it had taken her years to instil in him that it was OK to trust her and his team; they were his family and family did not judge or condemn, just supported one another. In one fell swoop, she knew she had damaged, if not destroyed, that belief and whilst she knew he was desperately trying to seek forgiveness from her, she continually stonewalled him. Since then, Callen's attitude towards her had been coolly professional. He did as he was ordered, would offer his opinion if the mission or the safety of his team was in jeopardy, but he shunned all personal contact with her. She knew it was his defence mechanism to try and prevent any further pain and the fact that she was the cause of it, hurt her deeply.

Over the months, one or other had tried on different occasions to bridge the gap between them, but some flippant or callous remark, usually from her, would stop any progress that had been made and put them right back where they started, still estranged. It broke her heart and she didn't know how to fix it. Lately Callen had rejected every attempt she had made for reconciliation and she was at a loss to know what else to try. She had lost the one person who meant the most to her because of her pride and her need to be in control. And now Owen Granger had undermined her authority in front of her team and had also given her an ultimatum.

Back in Ops, the team, after further discussion, had formulated an amended plan based largely on Callen's original idea. They called Granger to Ops to share it with him.

"That's good. Whilst your original plan was good and would've worked, this one is better." Granger said.

"What about Hetty?" asked Callen.

"Leave Henrietta to me. Go get ready" countered Granger. Callen nodded and the team followed him out of Ops.

From her desk, she watched Callen and the others come downstairs and into the armoury. She knew that Granger had authorised the mission without consulting her. She was angry but under the circumstances, she understood. She was surprised, therefore, when Callen came to her and stood at the steps to her office, not venturing inside to sit in his favourite chair opposite her as he would normally do.

"Granger has agreed an amended plan of action. He says he'll update you. I'm sorry he used his authority to overrule you – no one likes that". Without waiting for a response, he turned away from her.

Hetty was distressed to see the sadness in her boy's eyes but didn't miss the barbed comment which was a disguised 'now you know how I felt'. She called after him "Mr Callen, please be careful". He stopped momentarily but didn't turn round. He nodded to Granger as they passed. As Callen joined Sam he hoped he didn't notice the tears in his eyes. Knowing Sam he would have but he wouldn't say anything, not yet anyway. Granger watched Callen and Sam leave before walking over to Hetty. Without being invited, he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Mr Callen told me you've approved an amended plan. When were you going to tell me, Owen?"

"Right now, Henrietta. It's loosely based on Callen's original plan and while I agree this one is better, there was nothing wrong with the first one. I don't know what your objections were but this team is considered to be the best NCIS has, they are well equipped to pull this off without a hitch."

"That's as may be but they are **my** team. It should be my decision if I'm sending them into danger" countered Hetty.

"I'm well aware of your job title, Henrietta. But as your superior, and Assistant Director of NCIS, I am better placed to make such decisions." Softening his tone slightly, he continued. "I know you are attached to the agents under your care – and I know how much Agent Callen means to you. I also know you've had to make hard decisions in the past. Your style of management works for this office. I don't want to have to make changes which will alter the dynamics of the team but you need to consider carefully what we discussed earlier and make the right choice."

Hetty sat in silence while Granger waited. Finally she said, "I know I've made some bad decisions regarding Mr Callen recently. I justify them by saying they are for his protection. But I'm only fooling myself. The truth is I don't want to lose him. But my actions may have pushed him towards the outcome I wanted to avoid. I want him to need me because I'm afraid that if he finds out about his past, he'll also discover all the information I've kept from him and then he'll hate me."

"I understand what you say, but he's a grown man, Henrietta. He's not that broken boy you took under your wing all those years ago. Under your guidance he has learnt to cope – to a certain extent – with not knowing his background and this unique upbringing makes him an excellent field agent, especially for undercover work. That is unlikely to change even if he does find out about his past. Yes, he'll be angry with you but he'll get over it. Once this case is over, do what you have to to make your relationship better. Has Dale Farmer been in contact with you following the murder of Potter?"

"No. But I presume he's contacted you?" answered Hetty.

"Yes. He suggests that we go to a safe house under his team's protection along with Brown until the CIA can figure out who's behind this."

"No, I'm not going into hiding and I'm certainly not about to trust the CIA to protect me. Why can't our team do it? You've just said they are the best we have"

"You know this is likely to be repercussion from missions when we were with the CIA. They aren't willing to air their dirty laundry in public or let NCIS take the credit."

"What happened to inter-departmental co-operation?" countered Hetty. "Alright but I'm not happy about it. What do we tell Mr Callen and the others?"

"Nothing, they shouldn't get involved. And don't tell Miss Jones either. Just get a few things together and we'll leave. Farmer will be waiting at Casa de Nogales for us. He's sending a team to collect Brown and take him there. We're to get there as soon as possible."

Nodding, Hetty left her office and went to the armoury after Granger left. If she was going into hiding she was taking some weapons with her like her derringer which she put safely into a bag ready to take with her. Whilst she was there, she took the opportunity to open the box where she kept some sentimental mementos. She took out the picture taken years ago in Karachi showing Brown, Potter, Granger and herself sitting at a table. So many years ago, she mused. She sighed, put it back in the box and locked it away. Closing the grill, she felt a presence and, smiling to herself, said "Did you want something, Mr Callen?"

Callen stepped into the open. "I thought you'd like to know the mission was a success. Bad guys in custody and no injuries."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment." She was colder than she meant to be.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" said Callen in a tone as cold as hers and he turned to go.

Hetty cursed herself – I'm not making this any better. "Mr Callen, I'm sorry. I'm a bit pre-occupied. We'll talk later I promise" she said, her voice softening.

He turned and looked at her and she could see the mixture of emotions he was struggling with – anger, hurt and concern. He smiled tentatively, and said "OK." He made to go but changed his mind. "Is everything alright, Hetty?"

"Yes, yes of course, everything's fine. Now run along I'm sure you have work to do"

Satisfied but not entirely convinced, she knew, Callen nodded and left her. She sighed. She was desperate to make amends and show how much she trusted him by telling him what was going on. However she didn't want to put him in any more danger as she had no idea who was after her. Reluctantly she got her things together and careful that no one saw her, left to meet Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Hetty, Callen had gone to debrief Granger following the team debrief, but he couldn't find him and no-one had seen him either. Confused, Callen went back to Hetty but she was missing as well.

Callen was concerned. For all that Hetty p**ssed him off with her recent actions, he still cared very much for her. He respected her as an agent and manager but thought of her as a mother. Until recently, they had enjoyed a family life that no-one within the team knew about, well Director Vance must know, he mused. He missed the times they spent together having a family meal after which she'd read to him in Russian whilst he lay on the couch and relaxed. He hoped that they could find their way back to each other but every time one of them had tried, the other seemed to do or say something and the process had faltered.

He went to find the only person he knew who could help – Nell. Nell, whilst being the newest member of the team, was very much a trusted colleague and pivotal to all that happened. Callen suspected that Hetty was grooming Nell to be her replacement as Ops Manager after she retired. Finding her in the armoury, Callen said "Nell, do you know where Hetty is?"

"No, I don't." Seeing the look on his face she continued "Callen, I promise I'd tell you if I did. I haven't seen her since she stormed out of Ops earlier," careful not to dwell on the earlier incident that had shaken the team.

Callen eyed her quizzically but satisfied she was telling the truth he said. "What about Granger?" When Nell shook her head Callen continued "When I saw her last, Hetty was looking at something she locked away in a box in there" pointing to a drawer in the armoury. "I think their disappearance has something to do with what's in it. I know you have the code – I need you to open it, Nell."

"I can't. Hetty trusts me with certain information; it would be betraying that trust. And I could end up sacked. Or worse" she added for good measure.

"I understand. But Hetty could be in danger and whatever she was looking at might be the key."

By this time Sam and Kensi had joined them. Looking at their expectant faces, Nell caved and opened the locked drawer. "You'd better have my back if Hetty finds out!" she said.

A chorus of 'Of course', 'sure thing', 'y'know I will' greeted her as she handed Callen the box. He opened it & took out the photo. "That's Hetty & Granger with Potter. Taken a while ago looking at how young they are. I wonder where it is and who's the other man" said Callen.

"Looks like Afghanistan or Iran - somewhere like that" said Sam.

"I'll run facial recognition & see if we can come up with a name" said Nell.

As she turned to go, Callen touched her arm. "Nell, thank you. This means a lot. I will have your back, I promise." She smiled at him and said "I know."

It didn't take long to find out the identity of the fourth man. Facial recognition got a match very quickly as he was a former CIA agent. Nell briefed them on what she & Eric had discovered.

"What are we missing here?" said Sam. "Has it got anything to do with the woman who killed Ruiz earlier?"

"It might be connected" agreed Callen. "We've got nothing else. Eric, do we have an address for Brown? If we can talk to him, we might be able to find out. If he's in danger, then Hetty may be a target as well, which is why she & Granger have disappeared."

"Makes as much sense as anything else we have" concluded Sam.

"Let's roll" said Callen to his team as Eric confirmed that the address was on their phones.

Pulling up outside Brown's residence, the team got out of their cars and, with guns drawn, cautiously approached the front door. Callen motioned for Kensi and Deeks to go round the back. When he got the signal from them through his ear wig that they were in place, the teams entered the property simultaneously. Chaos greeted them. Overturned furniture and broken items were strewn across the floor and bullets embedded in the walls. Through their comms they heard Callen whisper 'We've got blood – be careful; they may still be here".

Choruses of 'Clear' were heard as each room in turn was searched and pronounced empty. Callen & Sam came across a bloody handprint on a door jam and a smeared blood trail on the floor and following it into the kitchen, they found a body. Sam bent down and felt for a pulse. Shaking his head, he said sadly "It's Brown, he's dead".

Kensi and Deeks had joined them. Callen said to them "The bad guys burst in, fired, Brown got hit and he crawled to the kitchen. Why? It doesn't make sense."

Deeks said "No, it doesn't and just to write 'Nogales' and 'bo' in his own blood with the last of his strength?"

Callen continued "We know Nogales means walnut in Spanish. But bo? What does that mean?"

Sam said, "Hold on, I've got something here" as he lifted Brown's body slightly. "I've got a wire. Don't move." No-one did but Kensi said "Be careful, Sam" as he traced the wire to a drawer and, very carefully, opened it slightly to reveal some explosives attached to the wire. "We've got a bomb" he confirmed.

Through his comms, Callen contacted Eric back at base. "Eric, we've got a body and a bomb. Get the bomb squad and the coroner over to Brown's address asap."

Cutting comms with Eric, Callen said "So the bad guys positioned Brown here & set him up as a booby trap for whoever found him. Except he wasn't dead and he wrote the warning in his own blood. We now know 'bo' meant bomb."

"So it could've been meant for Hetty?" asked Kensi.

Callen nodded. "Let's get back to base and see where we go from here."

Back at base, in the bullpen, they discussed what they knew so far. Callen said, "Granger didn't want us to investigate Ruiz but we did and he was killed by this mystery woman before we could get to him; both Potter and Brown have been murdered and now Hetty and Granger have disappeared. What are we missing? It has to have something to do with what they were doing when that photo was taken, but what? Nell, do we know where and when it was taken?"

"Yes, it was taken in Karachi in 1985. Other than that, there's nothing else."

"Potter and Brown were retired CIA; we know Hetty worked for them so it is safe to assume Granger did as well" said Sam. The others nodded in agreement. "Back in the 80s, the CIA had its fingers in many pies, none of which they'd want made public" he continued.

"Why hasn't Hetty said anything to us?" wondered Callen.

"CIA might want it kept in-house. Doesn't mean Hetty hasn't left us clues. We've just got to back-track to find them" answered Sam.

Callen's face lit up as if in recognition of something he remembered seeing earlier and he went over to Hetty's office. On her desk was a single walnut. He picked it up and tossed it in his hand whilst he was thinking. Returning to the bullpen he said "Nell, remember that fruit basket we sent Hetty when she was convalescing? It had nuts in it."

"Yes, she sent it back because she's allergic to nuts" confirmed Nell.

"Yes, Hetty's allergic to nuts" said Callen "so why does she have a walnut on her desk?" holding it up for all to see.

"It's a clue?" volunteered Deeks.

"I think so" said Callen. "We know walnut is nogales in Spanish. Eric, can you run a search on nogales and see what you come up with?"

"Ahead of you," confirmed Eric. "I've come up with Casa de Nogales" showing them an aerial view of the property. "It was a presidential home but it's now used as a safe house – by NCIS and CIA mainly. Best guess is that's where you'll find them. Address is on your phones."

"Thanks" said Callen as he and the team left.

Arriving at the property, Callen and Sam overpowered the two agents guarding the property outside and walked them in through the front door to the sound of Deeks saying "Really? That's the best the Agency has?"

Walking in with their guns drawn and the two CIA agents as cover, they were greeted by raised guns held by Hetty, Granger, a black man and a couple more agents.

"Callen, what are you doing here?" demanded Granger, lowering his gun and telling the CIA agents to do the same. Before Callen could answer, Granger turned to Hetty "Henrietta, has this something to do with you?"

"I didn't call them, Owen" she answered in all innocence. "Good to see you Mr Callen. And for the record, it was not my idea to come here."

"Dale Farmer?" said Sam going to the black man and giving him a shoulder hug. "G, this is Dale Farmer, my former CO. He taught me all I know" said Sam proudly.

"Sam Hanna! Heard you were doing well in NCIS. Didn't teach you everything; those ribbons I pinned on you were all your own doing" said Farmer.

"Brown's dead. We found him at his place rigged up to a bomb. A booby trap for whoever came looking for him. Would that be you, Hetty? What's going on, Granger?" demanded Callen. "And why were we kept out of the loop?"

Hetty shook her head sadly at the news of the demise of her old friend.

Dale Farmer answered "Hetty and Granger, together with Potter and Brown, were part of a team tasked with finding and eliminating wanted terrorists. In 1985 they were in Karachi investigating a particular terrorist. Such actions have consequences which tend to come back to haunt us years later. Intelligence spotted a threat and although we're not sure of the connection, it was decided to bring the old team here for safe keeping whilst it was being investigated. Unfortunately, whoever they are got to Potter and now Brown before we could pick them up."

Before anyone could say anything, automatic fire shattered the windows and everyone dived for cover.


	3. Chapter 3

As the automatic fire broke the windows, Callen pushed Hetty to the floor, shielding her with his body. As the others dived for cover, Farmer was hit. Crawling under the table for cover and grimacing in pain, Sam asked "How bad?"

"It's in my arm, it hurts like hell but I'll live" Farmer confirmed.

"I count 3 shooters" said Sam.

As another burst of fire erupted, Callen countered "Make that 4, no 5". To Granger, Callen issued orders. "Keep everyone here; stabilise Farmer." Granger nodded in response and Callen said to Hetty "And you, stay here out of harm's way!" Then he and the team, ducking low, made their way outside, where they split up to engage the various shooters.

Once outside and upright, Callen swore to himself. He knew he'd taken a bullet from the pain in his side and the warm, sticky feeling of the blood as it pooled under his shirt. He didn't have time to see how bad it was or do anything to the wound as a shooter was coming straight for him. He took cover and then fired, taking the man down. Adrenaline was pumping through him so that he no longer felt the sting of the bullet wound though he knew he would pay later on. He heard the others fire at their targets and hoped his team would remain unscathed. Encountering another shooter, it took several shots to kill him. Slowly,Callen and the team made progress. In his ear, he heard Kensi say "Callen! Sam! A black Navigator with two shooters - heading your way."

Callen was further along than Sam, who was still on the patio area above him. As the pair started firing at the vehicle when it came into view, a shooter in the grounds fired at Callen, who dived for cover and grunted in pain when he hit the ground. Surfacing, Callen fired and the gunman went down. Ejecting his clip, he reloaded his gun and chased after the vehicle. As the vehicle had to follow the drive, Callen was able to get ahead of it by cutting across the lawn and flower beds. Reaching a natural bend in the drive, where he knew the SUV had to pass, Callen took his stand, firing several times first at the windscreen and then at the tyres. All the bullets hit their intended target: one killing the driver and another took out the front near side tyre, causing the vehicle to swerve violently and career through some shrubbery and a fence, somersaulting a couple of times before it came to a standstill.

Callen rushed over to check the occupants. The driver was dead, killed by one of Callen's bullets to the head; the mystery woman was battered, bleeding and unconscious, perhaps dead, in the back seat. Callen was about to approach to check when he heard a voice beside him say "The usual carnage, I see, Mr Callen."

Without turning to look at Hetty, Callen said without humour, "They started shooting first and then they ran. This is usually the result."

Stepping in front of him, with her back to the SUV, Hetty said non-committedly "Em. Would you please have the decency to look at me when we speak."

He looked down at her but made no response to her comment, his eyes dark and threatening. Hetty noticed the blood stain on Callen's shirt and said, her voice softening with concern as she reached to touch his side and said "You're hit!"

As she reached for him, Callen took a half step back and said "It's nothing, just a scratch. I thought I told you to stay put out of harm's way."

"In that respect, you and I have a similar affinity with regards to taking orders" she said. She smiled softly and her heart jumped to see his features soften and a flicker of his lopsided grin appear. His smile and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief always touched her heart – she hadn't seen it directed at her for some time. "But for the record, I don't need to be kept out of harm's way. I'm quite capable of looking after myself." The moment she uttered the words, she regretted it for his features instantly reverted back to his stern, unsmiling look.

"From where I'm standing, your CIA guards were next to useless; one of your party was wounded in the first volley and I didn't see you or Granger running around chasing the shooters. And for the record, if you don't want my – the team's – help, don't leave clues for us to follow. As you clearly don't want me around, I'll leave you to clear up this carnage." His voice was heavy with sarcasm and he knew his words had cut her deeply. Still, this was the game she wanted to play and he was every bit as good as it as she was. He'd had years of experience in the social care system to perfect it. He turned and walked away from her.

"Mr Callen, I'm sorry. Please don't leave" she pleaded, calling after him. She saw him hesitate and stop but he didn't turn to look at her. Instead he was looking at the SUV. In an instant, he turned taking a couple of strides to get back to Hetty and pushed her to the ground as he fired at the women in the back of the SUV who had just shot at them. Hetty hit the ground heavily and she felt something break. Callen landed on top of her and didn't move.

Deeks and Kensi were first on the scene. Kensi checked the vitals of the woman in the back of the SUV. Shaking her head to confirm she was dead, she removed the gun for safe measure. Deeks went over and rolled Callen off Hetty. Callen moaned softly at the movement and Deeks swore when he saw the reason. "Jeez. Eric, Callen's shot – it looks pretty bad. We need the EMT here quickly" he said into his Comms. As Kensi helped Hetty get to her feet, Deeks applied pressure to the bullet wound in Callen's left shoulder, which showed a massive blood stain on his shirt. Deeks noticed the other wound in this side and he cursed again. "Callen got hit twice – one in his shoulder, the other in his side. I'd say he was hit in the side first, may be in the initial volley or when he was chasing the shooters."

Hetty came round to Callen's right side and took his hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of his hand. He was unconscious but it was a gesture she often used when he was younger and he'd come to associate it with comfort and reassurance so she hoped he could feel it now.

Sam hadn't caught up with them yet but he had heard over the comms what had happened. Anxious to get to his partner and friend, he heard Deeks urgently say over the Comms "Sam, G's breathing has changed; he's struggling for breath. I think he's bleeding into his lung or it's collapsed. You know field surgery! Is there anything in the house you can use? I don't think he can wait until EMT gets here."

"On it" came the response in everyone's ear. Shortly Sam came running over to where his partner lay bleeding out. Deeks shifted round, making room for Sam, but still keeping pressure on the wound. Sam took his knife and sliced open Callen's shirt to reveal the bullet wound in his side. Sam looked up to see everyone's concerned faces but the look on Hetty's face broke his heart and shocked him for his diminutive, tough as nails, ninja boss was crying silently and her eyes imploring him to save the life of the agent whose hand she was clasping.

Deftly Sam ran his fingers over Callen's ribs and then finding the spot he wanted, cut the flesh. Callen groaned and Hetty murmured something in Russian, which seemed to comfort him as Sam said "Sorry, G." Sam then took some small plastic tubing and inserted it into the incision. If Callen was bleeding into his lung then blood would flow out of the tube; if it was a collapsed lung then his breathing would draw air into his lung and thus inflate it. He held his breath for the former was more serious than the latter and Sam swore when he saw blood draining out.

Into his comms, he said "Eric, what's the ETA of the EMT?"

"They should be with you any minute" came the response.

At that moment, they heard the sirens and Granger ran over to meet them and bring them to his fallen agent.

Moving out the way to let the EMT do their work, the team stood and anxiously watched. Hetty reluctantly let go of Callen's hand as Kensi helped her to her feet. Hetty gasped in pain as Kensi touched her left wrist. "Hetty, you're hurt. You need the EMTs to look at your arm"

"Not now, Kensi. After they have dealt with Mr Callen, then they can deal with me"

The senior paramedic knelt down beside Callen and quickly assessed his status. "We need to get some fluid into him – he's lost a lot of blood." His colleague busied himself getting the IV set up, cutting Callen's shirt sleeve to exposure his arm and then inserted the IV into the vein with Deeks offering to hold the bag of fluid aloft.

"Who put in the chest drain?" asked the senior medic.

"I did" answered Sam.

"Good job. You a doctor or something?"

"No, I was a Navy SEAL – we had medical training for the field."

"Well, you may just have saved his life. He's in a pretty bad way; we'll stabilise him and get him to hospital. Who's his next of kin?"

"I am" said Hetty. "I'm also his medical proxy and his mother" she said proudly and the team looked at her shocked, except Granger, who seemed to be aware of the relationship.

The senior paramedic nodded and said "I assume you'll be coming with him in the ambulance?" It was a statement rather than a question but Hetty answered him.

"Yes please" said Hetty, who had regained her composure. "But you will take him to Mount Sinai hospital where a special team of medical staff will be waiting for us. Mr Farmer has been shot too; are you able to have a look at him as well?"

"I will have a quick look but your son's condition is critical. Any delay could be catastrophic".

Hetty nodded her understanding and Dale Farmer said, "Hetty, I'm fine. My agents can get me to hospital. You need to go with Agent Callen. Owen can keep me appraised."

Granger nodded and Hetty said "Thank you, Dale, for all you've done. We'll be in touch."

"Sam, get Eric to send the clean up team. You and the team can stand down now. No doubt I will see you all shortly at the hospital."

Sam nodded as he helped Hetty into the ambulance as the paramedics transferred Callen onto the gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance and lifted him inside. Sam slammed the door and watched the vehicle speed away.


	4. Chapter 4

After Farmer and his agents left, Granger turned to the team. "I know you have lots of questions about what Hetty said. It's probably best she tells you herself but what I will say is that until now only Director Vance, myself, Hetty and Agent Callen know that Hetty is his mother; well, his adoptive mother – not his birth mother. We'd like it kept that way please for the safety of all concerned. Do I make myself clear? And that includes you two, Miss Jones, Mr Beale. Regardless of the fact that you disobeyed an order, you all did good work here today. Now let's get to the hospital."

In the ambulance, en route to Mount Sinai, while one paramedic kept checking Callen's vitals, the other had a look at Hetty's wrist.

"The wrist is OK but you've broken your arm – just here" indicating the point where the break was. "I'll put a splint on it for now but it will have to be x-rayed and the doctor will decide whether it can be manipulated into place or whether it's bad enough for an operation."

"Thank you" said Hetty. "That's quite comfortable now" after the paramedic applied the splint and a sling to keep it as immobile as possible.

"Chris, give me a hand here please. I need to swap over this bag" the senior paramedic said to his colleague indicating the chest drain bag. "He's still bleeding internally; get ready to change the IV too- it's getting low. I hope your medical team will be ready when we arrive, he'll need to go into surgery as soon as we get there." He felt comfortable being blunt with the strange, old woman, he sensed she preferred the no nonsense approach.

"Yes they will be. They are used to being called on at short notice to attend to Federal Agents injured in the line of duty. I'm afraid you will all have to sign a disclosure regarding what you have seen today. It is a matter of national security."

He shrugged. "Of course. We're covered by the Services own protocol but it's not a problem" he said. Just then, an alarm from the monitoring equipment sounded bringing his attention back to his patient. "Dammit! Sorry, m'am" apologising to Hetty for his language. Hetty waved her good hand in a 'don't worry' gesture, concerned more about Callen's deteriorating condition. Checking to see what the monitors were indicating, he took his stethoscope and listened intently to Callen's chest.

"Dave! Pull over! Now!" he shouted to his driver and when the vehicle was stationary, he took a syringe and inserted it carefully and slowly into Callen's chest. Almost immediately the monitors returned to normal. The senior medic let out a relieved sigh and answered Hetty's unspoken question, after telling his driver he could continue the journey. "Blood was seeping into the sac surrounding the heart which, if not removed, would have built up stopping it from beating. A fragment of the bullet or a piece of bone must have pierced the sac. Your team will need to check that as soon as possible."

The medic got on his radio and phoned ahead to the hospital to update them on the patient's condition and injuries so that they knew in advance what they were dealing with.

At the hospital they were met by Hetty's medical team. Whilst the senior paramedic updated the team on Callen's condition and what had already been done, the senior Doctor came over to Hetty and took his hand in hers.

"Hetty. Here we are again! I will do all I can, you know that."

"Yes. Thank you, Michael. Go, go. I think time is of an essence" said Hetty as she watched her god son rush after his team to scrub up and hopefully save the life of her son.

She thanked the EMTs for all they had done after getting them to sign the disclosures that her medical team had left for them. She then wearily made her way to the family area where she sat waiting for the rest of her team to arrive and for news that she knew would be a long time coming. After a short while, Granger and the team arrived anxious for any news.

"Mr Callen is in surgery. There was an incident on the way here." Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath before continuing. "He coded but they managed to revive him. Apparently blood was seeping into the pericardium probably caused by the bullet and was putting undue pressure on the heart, preventing it beating properly. Michael, my god son, and his team are doing all they can & he will tell us as soon as there is any news."

She looked at faces of her team. At the mention of 'coded', Kensi put her hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes welling up with tears. The usual jovial Deeks shook his head in disbelief and Sam bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. Even the stoic Granger looked concerned and weary. Hetty continued "You also deserve an explanation regarding what I said earlier. I cannot tell you anything that Mr Callen doesn't know himself of course and while I know he would prefer to tell you all himself, I'm sure in the circumstance he wouldn't mind."

Again she looked at her team who were still reeling from what had happened earlier. "You know Mr Callen and I have history. Sam, I'm sure, knows more of Mr Callen's past and Ms Blye and Mr Deeks both discovered some information when you all went to Romania to rescue me. Suffice it to say that I knew his mother and vowed to looking after her children after she was killed. I have been keeping tabs on Mr Callen since I discovered he was in America, lost in the welfare system. What you don't know is that I adopted him when I rescued him from juvenile hall when he was 15. He has lived with me on and off since then and we enjoy a family relationship – or did until I did something really stupid. The only people who know are Director Vance, Assistant Director Granger, Mr Callen and myself. And now you. It is imperative this be kept a secret for the integrity of the Agency but for our safety. We have all made enemies and our family and friends could be used against us."

They uttered their thanks for being trusted with the information and all assured that the secret would be safe. They were genuinely pleased that Callen had a relatively normal family life. Kensi said, "Hetty, have you got your wrist checked out yet?"

Hetty said that she hadn't done anything since the paramedic looked at it in the ambulance. Whilst Hetty was prepared to wait until Michael was free, Granger insisted that she went to ER and get it checked out. "The longer it is left, the more likely it will be harder to fix" he said and virtually carried her to ER, with the team promising to contact them if there was news.

In ER they checked out the arm and arranged for an X-ray to be taken. Whilst they were waiting for the results, Hetty said to Granger "Why did he do it, Owen?"

"Why did who do what, Henrietta?" he asked.

"Mr Callen. Why did he put himself in danger to save me? Especially after the way I've treated him lately," asked Hetty in all sincerity.

Granger looked at Hetty incredulously. "It's what he does, he protects people. Especially those he cares about." Hetty looked at him as if he was speaking a language she didn't understand. "Henrietta" said Granger exasperated "Callen loves you; he cares about you more than life itself. He's just proved that. In spite of whatever has happened between you, he needed to keep you safe. He proved it twice today – once in the house, when he protected you with his body and again, when he pushed you out of the way of the bullet."

Hetty eyes were welling up with tears again. "How can I make it up to him, Owen? What can I do to put it right?"

"You are the only one who can answer that, Henrietta"

Just then the consultant came back with the results of the x-ray. "I'm pleased to say that it is a relatively simple break that can be manipulated into place so you won't need an operation". He gave her a local anaesthetic and when it had taken effect, manipulated the bones into position and a colleague put it in plaster. Once done, Hetty thanked them and went with Granger back to the family room to await news.

Granger's phone rang and he answered it, listening intently at what was being said. When all the information had been disclosed, he said: "Good work, Beale. I'll let the others know. No, Agent Callen's still in surgery. As soon as there's any news, we'll let you know" and he hang up.

The others were looking at him questioningly.

"The dynamic duo have discovered the identity of the dead woman. Her name is. or rather was Fatima Khan. Her father drove a taxi in Karachi. He was killed when his car exploded when he was driving the terrorist."

"I know that terrorist; he was No 1 on the most wanted list" said Sam

"Yes" confirmed Granger. "It was our team – Farmer, Potter, Brown, Henrietta & me – task in the 80s to discover terrorists and neutralise them. It was our bomb that killed Khan's father."

"And she witnessed it?" asked Kensi

Granger nodded.

"We made her a terrorist" stated Sam and the others sat in silence, alone with their own thoughts.

Granger went to sit with Hetty and she looked at him sadly. "It was simply revenge, Owen. We were responsible for turning an innocent little girl into a terrorist and it is our fault – my fault - that Mr Callen is now fighting for his life."

"Henrietta, don't you dare say that. Do not belittle his actions or his commitment to keeping this country safe" answered Owen angrily. His voice softened as he continued "Yes, it's his job and he's an exceptional agent. However, he did this to protect his team and more importantly, you."

Inside the OR, Michael & his team were working frantically on Callen. They were struggling to control the internal bleeding and were hard pressed to get more blood into him as his stats continued to fall. "Where's the blood coming from?" asked Michael to no-one in particular as he searched for the source of the bleed. "Oh, there you are" he said. "More suction, please. If I can't close that off from here, I may have to crack his chest." He managed to suture internally and watched satisfied as his patient's vitals started to rise. "Let's see if we can find the bullet. Ah, there you are" said Michael when he had located it. Delving into the chest with forceps, he located the bullet and extracted it, dropping into a kidney bowl an assistant held out for him. "Good. It doesn't look like it's fragmented at all."

Just then there was a spray of blood and the stats fell suddenly causing the alarms to bleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit! Where's that coming from?" as again he poked around inside Callen's wound. Finding it, Michael cursed "The bullet must have nicked the artery. Let's suture that." The alarms stopped when the blood flow was stemmed and Callen's stats rose again. "Now the EMT said he had fluid around the pericardium. Get the ultrasound & see if we can see if it's still an issue"

Michael looked at the screen "Can anyone see anything?" he asked. A colleague indicated an area of the screen and Michael said "Yes. I think you're right. I don't like the look of that either. Crack his chest!" I so did not want to do this to you G thought Michael to himself as his colleague made an incision down Callen's chest and then cut through his sternum. "Rib spreader" said the colleague and then proceeded to open the ribs so that the chest cavity and heart were exposed.

Michael's colleague pointed. "Yes, I see it. A fragment of bone has pierced the pericardium. OK, let's get it out & set about mending the nick." The team worked swiftly and when satisfied, removed the rib spreader and joined the sternum and sutured the wound. Callen's vitals remained stable. "Good, let's get to the wound in his side & then we can get him into ICU". The rest of the operation went without a hitch and he watched as his team finished. Michael gave Callen the once over checking everything was in order. Thanking his team for their exceptional work, Michael removed his bloody gown and went to find Hetty.

As he approached the group of people, waiting anxiously for news, he noticed, not for the first time, how small, old and vulnerable Hetty looked. This was not the first time she had called on him to operate on her adoptive son and no doubt it wouldn't be the last. Hetty and Callen, as well as the others, had dangerous occupations.

Michael could see the worry etched in each of their faces but as he spoke, he noticed they started to relax. "Sam, the EMTs told me you put in the chest tube. That was good work and probably saved his life. However it was still a difficult operation. Whilst the bullet in his chest itself hadn't fragmented, it had chipped a rib & a piece of bone had pierced the pericardium which we've now mended. The bullet itself had nicked an artery but we didn't see it until the bullet was removed. That has been sutured as well. The bullet in his side missed all major organs but it did bleed profusely but all is OK. He's been moved to ICU to recover. You can go & see him but at this time only one person please. He's suffered a traumatic injury so will tire easily and needs rest and quiet."

"Michael, thank you very much for what you've done" said Hetty as she hugged him.

"I'm always ready to help though I do wish it wasn't when someone's life is in the balance. Can we please all meet up some time when I don't have to use my professional skills?" Everyone smiled and agreed with him. "Look, I'll take you up to ICU to see G."

Granger and the team followed Hetty and Michael to ICU. Michael was chatting to Hetty & checking on her broken arm. "G saved my life today, Michael. Twice, in fact. I broke my arm when he pushed me to ground and took the bullet that was meant for me," she said, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "And I've been so horrible to him lately, so aloof and unapproachable. I don't know what to do to make amends."

Michael, who had his arm round her shoulder, gave her a squeeze. "Just speak to him, Hetty, and explain why. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm not so sure. He's tried to speak to me many times but I keep stonewalling him and alienating myself from him. I know I'm doing it but I can't seem to stop myself," she added miserably.

"This isn't like you. You're always so positive and have solutions for everything. Be honest with him. If you want to talk just let me know" he said as he bent down & kissed her on the top of her head.

When they reached ICU, Michael turned to them all and said "Please give me a minute to check him and update the nursing staff before you go in."

They watched as Michael spoke to the nursing staff & pointed in their direction & then he went into the room where they could see Callen lying in the bed attached to intravenous drips and monitors. Michael quickly examined Callen who turned his head when Michael went to leave. The team watched as they exchanged a few words & saw Michael lay his hand on Callen's good shoulder & gently squeezed in reassurance before turning to leave his patient.

Michael again had a short conversation with the nursing staff before coming over to the team. "He's awake but very groggy. So please for now don't stay long. He did say that he'd like to see Sam last & for Hetty to stay."

The others exchanged glances and Granger said "I'll go first. I need to get back to Ops to update the Director and the dynamic duo. Then I suggest Deeks goes in next, followed by Kensi. Leaving Sam & Hetty to last. That sound OK Dr?"

"Perfect. Until he's stronger then you can visit in pairs and stay longer"

Granger entered the room & stood beside the bed with his back to the door and corridor. "Hello, Callen. I'm glad you're going to be OK. You did good work today."

"Thanks, Granger" croaked Callen in response, his throat sore from the ventilator tube he'd had inserted during surgery. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yes. Farmer's been treated and will be OK. Hetty broke her arm when you pushed her to the ground." Seeing the look of horror on his agent's face, Granger continued "G, you saved her life. A broken bone is nothing when you think of the alternative. Go easy on her. She's very upset and blames herself for all this" indicating Callen's situation.

Callen looked upset as well but nodded in response. "Look, you need your rest and you've still got Kensi, Deeks, Sam & Hetty to see." Placing his hand on Callen's hand, he squeezed it and said in mock seriousness "And don't let me see you back at work any time soon!"

Callen smiled weakly and nodded, watching as Granger left and Deeks entered. The usual jovial detective was subdued and he ran his hand through his shaggy locks as he looked down at this team leader at a loss at what to say. Before he could say anything, Callen said "Thanks, Deeks".

"Oh yeah, no problem. Er, what for?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in confusion.

"For keeping pressure on my shoulder and stemming the blood. And for telling Sam I had a problem breathing".

Deeks looked even more confused "Sure, any time but I thought you were unconscious" he countered.

"I admit I was out of it most of the time but I remember bits. And I remember that, so thank you."

"Man, that was scary. Please don't do it again. Promise?"

Callen chuckled and immediately winced in pain. Seeing the concerned look on the detective's face, Callen said "I'm fine. And I'll try not to do it again any time soon"

Satisfied Deeks gave him a brief shoulder hug and left. As Kensi went to enter the room, Deeks gave her a hug and whispered "He's good, Kensalina" and she smiled in return.

"Hey, Callen" she said as she went up to her friend and colleague and held his hand. "You scared the hell out of us for a moment."

Callen watched her as her big brown eyes welled up with tears and he knew she was trying to be strong for him. "Kens, I'm going to be OK. It hurts like hell but it beats the alternative. Thanks for being here."

Wiping a tear away that had escaped & rolled down her cheek with her other hand, she said "I wouldn't be anywhere else, G. I really thought we'd lost you this time."

"No such luck. I'm gonna be around to bug the hell out of you for a while yet" he said.

Seeing the weariness on his face, Kensi said "I'll let you get some rest but I'll be back" and she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He squeezed her hand in response.

Sam and Hetty came in next. Sam moved the chair so it was closer to the bed & Hetty sat down resting her right hand on Callen's hand. Sam stood the opposite side of the bed and looked at the silent interaction between his boss and his best friend.

Callen turned to face Sam "Thanks, Sam."

"Hey, G, what for?"

"For putting in the chest drain and saving my life. Though you could've warned me you were going to slice me open – that hurt!" added Callen as an afterthought.

"Well pardon me!" countered Sam in mock indignation "I was a bit pressed for time seeing as you weren't breathing and bleeding out. I would've given you a local anaesthetic but I know how much you hate needles! Oh, you're welcome by the way."

Hetty watched the exchange in amusement; she was always amazed by the black, gallows humour that male agents displayed to lessen the seriousness of the situations they found themselves in. She was, however, pleased to see the cheeky grin on Callen's face and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief although she could see the pain behind it.

"Come on, you two. Enough!" she said and smiled at them when they both turned their attention towards her.

"Hetty's right, G. You need to take it easy. I'll go and see Michelle and Kam, but I'll be back to sit with you tomorrow"

Taking his friend's hand in his, Sam gave Callen a long shoulder hug. "Thanks, Sam. I mean it." When Sam nodded his understanding, Callen continued "Give them my love – I'll see them soon."

Callen and Hetty watched Sam go. Hetty could see her son was tiring. His face looked strained and there was pain etched on his features.

"You need to sleep, Mr Callen" she said to him when he turned his head to look at her. He nodded but didn't close his eyes. Instead he looked at her and said "I'm sorry" nodding in the direction of her cast.

"Ppfff. It's nothing. I should be thanking you, which I will do properly after you have rested" she said. gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

He nodded and murmured "I remember you doing that earlier today" and he fell asleep. Hetty wiped away a tear and settled to watch her boy while he slept, wondering what on earth she was going to say to him when he awoke and dreading what his reaction might be.


	6. Chapter 6

After five hours of uninterrupted sleep, Callen woke about midnight to find Hetty watching him. She smiled and said "Welcome back". He smiled back at her tentatively and looked at her through bleary and pain filled eyes. He thought how much older and more vulnerable she looked. When Hetty let out a long sigh followed by a short sob, Callen focussed his attention on her, eyeing her quizzically. "Hetty, what's the matter?" he asked concerned seeing the tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to ring for the nurse?"

Hetty raised her eyes to the ceiling and looked exasperated "Bless you, Mr Callen. You're the one lying in a hospital bed after nearly dying and all you can think of is someone else! I'm so proud of you, son." Taking a ragged breath, she added "And I must apologise. I don't know why I've acted the way I have over the past few months; why I treated you so badly - I couldn't help myself. My only desire is to keep you safe from your enemies and to be with me as my son and in doing so I only succeeded in driving you away. I only had your best interest in mind. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Callen looked at her and for once didn't see the confident and utterly formidable, ninja warrior boss. who had people – including him – quaking in their boots at the thought of her displeasure and only saw a lonely and sad, little old lady unsure of herself and what to say. She looked genuinely miserable. It broke his heart to see her like this and admonished himself for being the problem.

With tears in his own eyes, he took her hand and gently said "Hetty, all I've ever wanted was your love and trust and for you to be proud of me. I thought I had them until recently. I admit I was p***ed you tasered me – I said it was a bitch thing to do and I stand by that. You didn't have to do it. But I understood the position you had to take but you never let me explain, not properly; you kept slapping me down. I tried so hard to make you understand why I acted as I did. I thought you of all people would understand but you stonewalled me. When you even refused to have a drink at the end of the day and go over it, something you'd always encouraged when I was learning to trust, I knew I must've done something terribly wrong; something so bad you couldn't bear to spend time with me anymore. All I could do was harden my heart against the pain I felt so I wouldn't get hurt again."

He felt her grip his hand tightly and looked up at her face. He thought he could see real pain in Hetty's features and the realisation of what she'd done and what he'd gone through. She was crying silently but didn't say anything.

Callen continued "But your upbringing and teachings rubbed off on me. I found I couldn't revert back to how I was before you found me, when I only relied on myself. Not fully anyway. Through you I learnt how to trust and share problems – well mostly. So in honour of that I kept trying to make it right between us but you kept rejecting me. I was desperate to have your trust and love again but whatever I tried failed. I was at a loss to know what else to do. By distancing myself, I found I could cope with the situation at work. When tensions between us started affecting the team, the only option I could think of was to resign but I kept putting it off. I don't want to leave my team, my family. But most of all, I don't want to leave you. But if that's what it takes to make you happy, then I will."

Hetty had gasped at the word 'resign' but when she heard Callen's last sentence all the tears that she had held back, oversflowed her lashes and cascaded down her cheek. She could barely see Callen through the tears but she noticed he was distressed at seeing her this way as he stammered an apology for upsetting her. She tried to pull herself together.

Through her tears and sobs she managed to say "Oh my dear boy. If you think that resigning from the team, from NCIS would make me happy, you are very, very much mistaken. I couldn't continue to work if you weren't here. More than that, losing you would break my heart." She paused for breath, wiping her eyes before continuing, looking into Callen's face, which was full of anguish.

"None of this is your fault. It's entirely mine. If I wasn't such a stupid, controlling old woman, none of this would have happened." Hetty paused, wiped her eyes and cleared her throat to continue. "I raised you to be independent and taught you it was alright to trust. When you were being that and doing your job, I chastised you for not informing me and refused your apology and explanation. That was my first mistake. When you tried again to explain and I slapped you down, that was my second mistake. My biggest mistake was listening to bloody Assistant Director Granger and not following my own instincts. I was worried about your lone wolf investigations but not overly concerned. It was only when Granger came and insisted I shut you down or he'd get the US Marshalls to arrest you, I complied with his orders and, still against my better judgement, I asked the team to bring you in. They weren't happy about it either but it was better than the alternative."

Callen knew about the concerns Granger and his superiors in DC had regarding his investigation; he also knew from Sam why the team went after him. This was the most Hetty had spoken to him for months. She never justified her actions and rarely expressed her emotions. Not wanting to stop her, Callen silently waited.

"What I should never have done was to refuse to drink with you and mull it all over. That was unforgiveable. But I was angry, mostly at Granger for putting me in that situation and a little at you as you always seem intent in putting yourself in danger. "

Seeing Callen was going to interrupt, she held hers up to stop him.

"I know you didn't believe you were in danger. But with you continually searching for Arcady, hoping he had information about your father, it hurt me deeply. I thought I was all the family you needed. I suppose some of my reactions towards you was done out of spite. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. It was unforgiveable and I have totally betrayed any trust you had in me and possibly irrevocably damaged our relationship, working or otherwise."

Callen looked at her in disbelief. "You deliberately shut me out? Pushed me away? What you did to me was out of spite – because I was looking for Arcady; still looking into my past?" he shouted at her, incredulous at what she had just admitted to him.

He was getting angrier by the minute and he felt his heart pounding in his ears and his chest tightening. He could hear the monitor bleeping louder and faster. He glanced at it and saw that his vitals were rising. Not wishing to have a heart attack or to have the nurses come and check what was happening, he consciously tried to calm himself with little success. Hetty had noticed too and looked at him, her face full of remorse and concern. Callen took several deep breathes, wincing each time from the pain that surged through him from his wounds. "Get out" he yelled "I don't want you here." He turned his head away, hiding the tears that were forming in his eyes and also the pain that he felt, which was not just from his wounds.

Hetty went to touch him, to try and reason with him but he wrenched his arm away, grunting in pain. "G, please, let me try to explain" she pleaded.

"No! You don't get to call me that! Not now, not after what you've just confessed." His voice was angry but also laced with hatred, something that was not lost on Hetty and a large sob left her. She had gambled and lost.

"Mr Callen, please – listen" she said in between sobs "What I did (sob) was wrong (sob) but it was for (sob) your own safety. You must (sob) believe me" she pleaded.

His voice still full of anger and his jaw clenched Callen said "Sorry, that's wearing a bit thin. Now, GET OUT!" As he sat up and pointed at the door to reinforce his words, he let out a cry and slumped back on the bed, his face contorted in pain and beads of sweat breaking out on his brow. Hetty looked at him and watched in horror as blood coloured his hospital gown where he was wounded. She rushed to his side, pressed the call button and grabbed Callen's hand with her good hand and squeezed in reassurance. Callen didn't pull his hand away, for which Hetty was grateful, and looked at her with a measure of fear in his eyes waiting for the medical team to arrive.

Hetty's sobs had stopped though she still had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, son. It was never my intention to distress you. I never meant to cause you any pain." All Callen could do was nod and gently squeeze her hand. Hetty stepped outside when the medical team arrived and watched anxiously through the open door as they examined her Senior Agent and son. A nurse left the room and went over to the nurses' desk and picked up the phone "Please page Dr Michael Grant, his patient needs to go back into surgery. Tell him, we'll prep him and he'll be ready when he gets here." Hanging up the phone, the nurse returned to her colleagues in Callen's room.

Hearing the words, Hetty put her hand over mouth to stop the gasp of alarm escaping and squeezed her eyes shut – this was all her fault. The medical team team had worked fast and efficiently and when Michael arrived in ICU Callen was ready to be transferred to theatre. Michael stopped and looked at his godmother. He could see her eyes were red and puffy. He went to her and touched her shoulder. Hetty jumped so intent was she looking at the hive of activity with Callen that she failed to see Michael's arrival.

"Oh, Michael. I'm sorry, this is my fault. We argued"

Michael looked at her exasperated and a little more sternly than he meant, he said "I thought you would have had more sense" and turned away from her to go to his patient and get an update from his team.

Hetty was distraught because she had argued with her son and put his life in further danger and now her godson was angry with her. Rightly so, she thought. Hetty stepped back as they wheeled Callen out of his room to take him to surgery. As he passed her, Callen, groggy from the pre-meds, turned his head towards her and managing a weak smile reached for her hand, their fingers briefly touching before he was wheeled away. Hetty was touched by the action for after all the damage she'd done, her boy still reached out for her. Her momentary uplift in mood was shattered as Michael passed her and said "We'll speak later, Henrietta."

Hetty slumped down in a chair and took out her phone. She needed to tell the team. She had promised to let Sam know of any developments first but she could not face his wrath. Boss or not, Sam would leave her in no doubt what he felt especially when he discovered the reason behind the relapse. As much as she hated breaking her word, her first call would have to be to Owen Granger. She would not relish the conversation with Granger either but his feelings for Callen were not as strong as those of Sam. No, his reaction would be more likely to remove her as Operations Manager.

Hetty pressed the speed dial number for Granger. When he answered, she said "Owen, Mr Callen has gone back into surgery. Please inform the others?"

Not questioning why she was not making the call to the rest of the team, Granger said "Of course, Henrietta. What happened? Will Agent Callen be OK?" Hetty was surprised at the level of concern in his voice for the agent.

"I hope so. I'm not sure what happened. I mean I know what caused the relapse but I don't know the extent of it" she babbled.

"Henrietta, you're not making any sense" countered Granger.

"Owen, Callen and I argued. He told me to get out." Her voice cracked and a few moments passed before she continued. Owen waited silently. "He told me he didn't want to see me; he cried out in pain and there was blood on his gown"

Hearing the distress in her voice, Granger said "Henrietta, stay put. I'm coming to you." As an afterthought he added "I'll phone Sam and he can tell the others."

"Thank you, Owen" Hetty managed to say before Granger hang up.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Granger arrived. He stood in front of Henrietta and thought how old and miserable she looked. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying although there were no sign of tears now.

"Is there any news?" he asked. Hetty failed to answer him. "Henrietta, is there any news?" he said more forcibly.

Brought out of her trance with a jump, Hetty looked at Granger in surprise "Owen? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You called me. Told me about Callen. Asked me to tell the others. You were upset so I said I'd come to you" he answered worried by her demeanour.

"Mmm." She muttered.

"Henrietta, is there any news?"

"No, nothing. It's been too long!" Hetty broke down in tears.

At that moment Sam rushed up to them clearly anxious but also very angry. Addressing Hetty he yelled "Why did you have to argue with him? Couldn't you just let it go until he'd recovered?"

"Stand down, Sam" said Granger trying to intervene.

Sam ignored him and continued this tirade at Hetty. "You claim you love him but you do this?" As Hetty ignored him, wrapped up in her own grief, Sam made a grab for her shoulders to shake her.

Granger reiterated his command more forcibly "I said, stand down, Agent Hanna!" Granger stepped between them & grabbed Sam's arm physically moving him back. Sam was taken by surprise by Granger's strength and looked at him. Granger shook his head in a warning. "Don't make an already bad situation worse, Sam" as he loosened his grip. "Now calm down."

Sam physically relaxed and looked at Hetty properly and then at Granger when he realised that her eyes were dead of all recognition though she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Granger nodded and whispered "Hetty is not mentally, and certainly not emotionally, right at the moment. We must take it easy with her for the time being. I knew you're worried – rightly so – about Callen and annoyed that Hetty is the likely cause of the relapse. But for both their sakes, you need to calm down. Can you do that?"

Sam continued to glare at Hetty who was oblivious to what was going on around her and then looked at Granger. He nodded. "Yeah, I'll calm down. For now. But heaven help her if he dies! I won't hold back then."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Sam. Neither would she.. Now let's sit down. All we can do is wait and think about how we can get her out of this catatonic state. May be the doctor will be able to suggest something."

At that moment, Kensi and Deeks arrived and were shocked when they saw Hetty who was still crying and gently rocking back and forth. Kensi sat down beside her and put her arms around her and started talking to her softly while the men watched. Hetty appeared to relax slightly and sank into Kensi's embrace.

Kensi glared at Granger and Sam admonishing them for not doing anything. They returned the gaze and shrugged. "She got more agitated when we got closer" Granger said. "Even the nurses couldn't get close to her" added Sam.

Michael came to see them following two hours in surgery. He looked at Hetty and was shocked to see her in this state although she was no longer crying. He dropped to his knees, taking her hands in his and said "Hetty, it's Michael. I've just finished operating on Callen. He's going to be alright. The relapse wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway." He looked at the others whose relief at the news was evident. However they were now concerned with Hetty as was he. When there was no response, he continued, squeezing her hands. "Hetty, it's Michael. Did you hear what I just said?" There was still no response. He tried again, speaking a little more forcefully "Hetty! Hetty! Look at me!" At the same time Kensi, who still had her arm around her, shook her slightly.

Hetty looked up and gazed uncertainly at the faces around her. She turned her attention to the man kneeling in front of her. Recognition finally showed in her eyes. "Michael? What are you doing here?" The team looked at other, worry showing on their faces.

"Do you know where you are Hetty?" asked Michael

Hetty looked around her and then said "The hospital"

"Good, good. Do you remember why you are here?" Michael asked.

"I normally come to the hospital when a member of my team gets hurt" said Hetty.

"That's right.. Do you remember who you've come to see?" prompted Michael. The others waited anxiously.

Hetty frowned and looked very confused as she gazed intently from face to face of those watching her. Suddenly her eyes grow large and she let out a gasp. Tears filled her eyes as she said in a voice bearly audible "Mr Callen"

"Very good, Hetty" said Michael and as she started to grow more and more agitated he continued. "He's alright, Hetty. Callen's going to be fine"

She looked at him, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I mean it. He is going to make a full recovery" and they hugged each other. Michael gently pulled away from her embrace and said "You've had a shock and you need to rest. There's a family suite with a bed and I'll arrange for you to stay there whilst Callen is here. No arguments. You've been under a lot of strain lately and you need rest. You won't be any good to Callen if you're ill yourself."

Reluctantly Hetty agreed and after Michael had made the arrangements, Kensi took her over to get settled.

After they had left, Granger said to Michael "Thank you, Doctor. I was getting worried about her. She hasn't been herself for months. This estrangement with Mr Callen affected her more deeply than anyone knew."

"Yes. I wasn't aware either. The shooting and then the argument brought it to a head and she shut down; her mind or body couldn't cope with the emotional strain anymore. She should be herself again after a few hours rest. I'll probably give her a mild sedative to ensure she gets some quality rest."

"What happened with G, Michael?" asked Sam. When we left he was stable and was only in ICU for a precaution for a couple of days I thought."

"Yes that was the intention. Unfortunately there was a complication. Obviously his wounds were extensive & life threatening. It now appears a fragment of bullet or piece of bone so small it was difficult to see was missed in the original op. It was imbedded in a vein and seeping blood. The internal bleed increased as time passed but it was his raised vitals from the argument that caused it to bleed faster and bring on the attack. Unintentionally Hetty saved his life although she was also the cause of it. Left undetected we may not have noticed until it was too late. He was lucky"

"But he will make a full recovery?" asked Granger

"Yes, in time. He'll need to rest and give his injuries time to heal" answered Michael. "He's been given extra blood to replace what he's lost. I'll check on him and see if he needs more but I hope not. He's also on intravenous anti-biotics. He had sepsis which is responding to the antibiotics."

"Can I sit with him? I promise I won't tire him" asked Sam

"Of course. Perhaps you would keep an eye on Hetty as well." Seeing the look on Sam's face, Michael continued "I know you're angry with her – you all are. So am I but she is punishing herself far more than we ever could. I know she has a funny way of showing it, but she really does love him. And she holds herself responsible for everything that happens to him and the team." The others nodded in agreement.

Callen had been brought from recovery to his room and Michael went to check on him. The others talked amongst themselves until Kensi came back. Answering their unspoken question "She's settled and sleeping. The nurse has given her a sedative on Michael's orders. I'd like to stay with her for a while longer if we don't have any pressing cases."

"Thanks Ms Blye. Hetty would appreciate that. Sam will stay with Callen. Perhaps when the time is right we can get them to resolve their differences in a way that neither of them will have to remain in hospital" said Granger. "Keep me posted" and he left to return to base to run the office.

Michael came to the team after he had confirmed he was satisfied with Callen's condition. "I know you're torn between the two but they've both suffered. Callen, with his injuries, but also because of his estrangement from Hetty. Hetty is a tough cookie but she's sometimes softer than you think. In her position she has to make difficult decisions which affect those she cares about. I know she regrets her actions which caused the rift between them and Callen getting shot added to the strain she was already under. Take it easy on both of them. They'll need your support and understanding." The team nodded their understanding and said they'd do all they could to help them. "Look, I'll be back later on to check on them both, but if you need me just call" said Michael, handing Sam his card.

After Michael had left, the three friends chatted briefly before Kensi and Deeks went to sit with Hetty and Sam went into Callen's room. He pulled the chair over so it was closer to the bed and stared down at his colleague and friend who now slept peacefully under a mild sedative. Letting out a deep sigh, Sam settled down in the chair and placed his hand on top of Callen's in reassurance.

Sam was dog tired and had not slept for nearly 36 hours. He was soon dozing in the chair and had missed the fact that someone had lifted his legs onto another chair and placed a blanket over him. A nurse came into check on Callen every hour and left silently so as not to disturb Sam. He woke after 4 hours sleep as a nurse was attending to Callen. "Is everything alright?" Sam asked anxiously. She reassured Sam that everything was fine before leaving and going about her other duties.

Sam quietly got up and left the room. He stuck his head into the family room to see Hetty was still sleeping and that Kensi and Deeks were still there as well. Deeks was awake but Kensi was sleeping with her head on Deeks' shoulder.

"Hey" said Deeks, noticing Sam standing in the door way. "Is Callen OK?"

"Yeah, he's still sleeping? Hetty?" said Sam.

"Not a peep from her" answered Deeks. "You good, Sam?"

"Been better but yeah, I'm good. I'm off to the rest room but won't be long. Listen out for G?"

"Will do"

Sam returned and settled down again to keep his vigil.


	8. Chapter 8

Callen finally stirred and opened his eyes, glancing around the room not entirely sure of where he was. He remembered and when he felt a squeeze on his hand, looked over into a pair of brown eyes full of concern.

"Hey, bud. How're ya feeling?" asked Sam

"Not sure. Sore" answered Callen. Callen frowned, trying to remember. "Sam, what happened? I remember the mission, getting shot and ending up here."

He paused and his jaw clenched as he remembered. "Hetty! We talked. No, we argued. Sam! Everything she did - after she tasered me – stonewalling me, was done out of spite. Because I was looking for Arcady – and my past." Callen's breath was ragged and he was becoming agitated. Sam stood up and leaned over his friend placing his hands gently but firmly on his shoulders, careful to avoid his wound. Sam didn't like the look on Callen's face, he couldn't tell if he was angry or upset or both. Sam was angry himself and wanted to confront Hetty with what Callen had just said but he wouldn't verbally attack an already ill individual and he knew he had to stay calm for Callen's sake.

"G. G, calm down. You'll end up in surgery again." Sam eased the pressure as he felt Callen relax a little. "You've been through a lot lately. We'll sort it all out but you've got to rest. Give yourself time to recover. Can you do that? For me?"

Callen calmed down and nodded. He looked puzzled and asked "You said 'you'll end up in surgery again.' What do you mean?"

Sam nodded. "You had a relapse and had to go back into theatre. You burst your stitches but there was more internal bleeding. Michael says you're OK now." Callen looked bemused and slowly shook his head trying to understand what he was being told. "G, please rest. I'll you what happened when you're stronger. I promised I'd keep you calm and not tire you. Michael will skin me alive" said Sam

Callen looked at his friend, still bewildered but showing the signs of his cheeky grin. Sam watched him carefully and chuckled "Don't you even think about it G – or I'll put you in surgery myself!" warned Sam. Callen looked back in all innocence with a look that said 'I don't know what you're talking about' but said "OK, Sam, you win – for now" and he slip off into a light sleep.

Sam stood and watched him for a while and satisfied that he was really asleep quietly left to go to Hetty's room. Deeks had left but Kensi was still with Hetty who was now awake and sitting up. In spite of several hours sleep, Hetty still looked dreadful. She looked up uncertainly when Sam entered. "Mr Hanna, have you come to chastise me? No doubt Mr Callen has told you what happened" she said. She believed offence was better than defence.

Risking a quick glance at Kensi, who looked bemused, Sam glared at Hetty, watching her squirm under his gaze but giving himself time to compose himself. "Hello, Hetty. I'm glad to see you're more yourself. No, G isn't well enough to discuss what happened or be reminded of what you said to him. I'm sure in time he'll tell me but I just want you to know, you'll have me to answer to if you don't fix the problem between you. But you'd better wait until he's stronger if you know what's good for you"

He saw that the tone and meaning of his words was not lost on Hetty as she said "You're right of course, Mr Hanna. I have been grossly at fault in the way I handled the situation, which was of my making. I promise I'll make it right." Sam nodded and as he went to leave, Hetty added "Sam, thank you for being a friend to him, for always being there for him. I appreciate it"

Although Sam knew Hetty was trying to apologise, at the moment he couldn't find it in his heart to let her off the hook. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for G" and he turned a walked away back to be by Callen's side to the sound of Kensi saying "Sam!"

Kensi looked quizzically at Hetty when she said "No, it's alright. I deserved that, Miss Blye. I have not been a very nice person lately to Mr Callen. I must rectify that" but refused to elaborate further.

Shortly afterwards Granger arrived and after looking in on Sam and a still sleeping Callen, he went to Hetty's room. "Henrietta. Ms Blye. I trust all is alright?"

"Peachy" answered Hetty her voice full of scarcasm.

"Ms Blye, go home and get some rest" said Granger. "You've been up a long time. We've got a case but it can wait till tomorrow. And thank you for staying here."

Although Granger was Hetty's superior, Kensi still looked at Hetty for confirmation. Patting Kensi's hand "Kensi, go, go. Do as he says and get some rest, but thank you, my dear, for staying with me"

"You're welcome, Hetty. I'll be back when I can" she said to Hetty. As she left the room, passing Granger, she said. "Assistant Director."

"Well, Owen, have you come to fire me?" said Hetty.

"No, Henrietta. Do you think I should?" he asked.

"Well, no. But considering the turmoil I've caused I thought you might be thinking about it."

"You're still extremely good at your job and we've seen first-hand what affect a replacement has on the team. No, it's not something that's being considered. However you've got to fix the problem between Callen and yourself. I'm not sure I can keep the team together if you don't"

Looking a little shocked and unsure of herself, Hetty said "You've seen the result of my attempt to fix the problem. Mr Callen ended up in surgery again," tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, but it would've happened anyway. Michael said so. It just transpired the argument made it happen sooner rather than later. And it was a good job he was already in hospital. I know you're blaming yourself but you've got to get over it, and look to the future. You're a resourceful woman, Henrietta, if you want to make it right between you, then you have the means to do so. You just have to serve it with a massive helping of humble pie" he added with a slight grin.

"Owen, you don't have to enjoy my predicament quite so much" countered Hetty.

"I'm not enjoying this at all, Henrietta" Granger snapped. "I have two very valuable members of staff in hospital, one who is going to be out of action for several months leaving the team short staffed. Whilst the blame for the original incident could be laid at my door, I was acting on orders from DC. However you've had several opportunities to resolve the problem but you haven't. In fact you only succeeded in making it worse."

"You know I'd do anything to get my relationship with Mr Callen back to where it was a few months ago; I've done a lot of damage, betrayed his trust in me. I'm not sure Mr Callen will be willing to reciprocate after what I told him earlier."

"Henrietta, he has already proved to you how much he cares by putting himself between you and danger."

"I know but that was before I told him that after the rogue incident, that all I did was out of spite because he'd kept me out of the loop and then hurt me by continuing to look for Arcady and for clues of his biological family". Hetty looked suitably ashamed "That's what we argued about"

Granger shook his head "Henrietta, for an intelligent woman you can be remarkably stupid. What on earth possessed you to say that?"

"I was being honest. Trying to make him understand why I acted as I did after he came in. It was going well, up till that point and then I blew it. He became extremely angry and told me to get out. He no longer wants me here"

"No kidding, Henrietta" Granger said in disbelief at what he'd just heard. Seeing the distress on Hetty's face and not wanting her to regress, he continued "Yes, Callen's going to be angry and deeply hurt but I think his feelings for you will help him overcome it. You've got to try, Henrietta, for both your sakes and for that of the team. If you don't, I won't be able to stop Director Vance intervening."

"I understand, Owen. I want to, I really do. But to tell the truth, I'm scared, scared that I've hurt him too much and that he'll never forgive me."

"It's the chance you'll have to take. And we'll all have to deal with the consequences if that was the case, one of you would have to leave. However I don't think it will come to that. But promise me one thing, Henrietta."

"What's that, Owen?"

"By all means go and see him; even if he's still angry with you, you should visit an employee who was injured in the line of duty and is in hospital. But please don't attempt to discuss this again until you're both stronger. I'm not sure the team – or the hospital – could cope with the fallout!"

Owen remained unmoved by the glare Hetty gave him. She said "Of course you're right, Owen. I will go & see him – or at least try to – in a short while. I will have two of them to contend with – Mr Callen and Sam"

Owen smiled "Yes, Agent Hanna is not happy with you at all. But if Agent Callen softens so will he."


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, later on in the afternoon, Hetty got dressed and went to Callen's room. She stood in the doorway, watching her boy sleeping and Sam watching over him, before quietly entering and standing at the end of the bed. Callen looked pale but his face showed no sign of pain as it had earlier.

Sam, finally aware of her presence, looked up and said "I don't think it's wise for you to be here, Hetty."

"Mr Hanna, I understand how you feel but I'm not here to distress him further. I just wanted to see how he was as I would for any staff member."

"Oh, so now you're only a 'concerned' manager" answered Sam angrily but in voice low enough not to wake Callen. "So you're no longer concerned about him as your son? That's great!"

Sam could see Hetty was distressed by his words; good he thought. She has hurt G enough.

"Mr Hanna. Sam. I'm not here to fight, to upset either of you. I just wanted to see Mr Callen and see that he was alright after the second operation. But I understand, I'll leave but please tell him I stopped by."

As she turned to go, a weak voice said "You don't have to go."

Both Hetty and Sam turned to look at Callen. "G, are you sure? You don't have to see her."

Reaching for his hand, Callen said "Sam, thanks for looking out for me. I appreciate it, I really do but it's OK."

Sam looked down at his friend and searched his face. Satisfied, Sam nodded "OK, if that's what you want, l'll leave you two alone." Turning to leave, Sam shot a look at Hetty.

Seeing the exchange, Callen said "Sam, we're good. Really."

Glancing back at his friend Sam said "OK, but I'll be close" and he left the room.

Callen smiled and shook his head "Sam's always been very protective of me."

Hetty said "Yes. And you're lucky you have him. I'm pleased you have someone to watch over you and care about you."

Callen looked sad at her words and said with a slight crack in his voice "You used to watch over me and care about me."

Hetty sighed and moved a step closer to him "Mr Callen, I still do."

"You've a funny way of showing it" countered Callen, his voice a little cold.

Hetty risked a smile "You're right, there hasn't been much evidence of it lately, though it doesn't mean I've stopped caring, stopped loving you. I just got into a situation where I couldn't express it."

Callen looked at her, his features softening. Hetty didn't fail to notice it and it made her heart jump. "Look, I promised Michael and Granger that I wouldn't discuss this until you were much stronger. Everybody is mad at me and I don't want to give them any reason to get angrier." Callen smiled. "So I will let you get some rest and I will come back tomorrow and see you then" she said. She added uncertainly "If you want me to."

Callen held out his hand to her and she stepped forward and took it. "I would love to see you tomorrow, Hetty." Callen raised her hand and gently kissed it. A small sob escaped her and she smiled, hoping this was the first step towards reconciliation. She bent and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, son."

Sam had been watching from outside ready to jump in a stop any sign of an argument. However he smiled, pleased that his friend may well be finally at peace and his relationship with Hetty back on track.

"You can come back in now, Sam" he heard his friend say and as he walked over to the bed Callen added, "Thanks for watching out for me. It means a lot."

"Not a problem, G. You'd do the same for me. Michelle and Kamie send their love and when you're stronger they'll come and visit. Now, you're looking tired. You've been through it, now get some rest. I'll be right here" indicating the chair.

"Thanks, Sam" and Callen slipped into a peaceful sleep. Sam continued to watch his partner and friend sleep for a while until he too fell asleep.

They both woke the next morning to find Hetty sitting in a chair the other side of the bed smiling at them. "It's good to see you sleeping like babies. In this line of work, peaceful sleep is a luxury."

Wiping sleep from his eyes, Sam sat up and taking his cue from Callen, said "Good morning, Hetty. We good?"

"Yes, Mr Hanna. We are. I understand completely why you've acted as you have and I commend you for your loyalty to your partner, to your friend. I will do all in my power to regain the same loyalty from you. From both of you."

Callen conveyed his feelings with a look at Sam and taking the hint, Sam said "You already have it, Hetty. So there's no need" and he got up and walked over to Hetty and gave her a hug. Callen smiled and Hetty beamed with relief.

Hetty looked at each of them in turn and look a deep breath. "I know I've acted out of character lately and have made decisions that may not have been best for the team or for individuals. I'll try to make amends for that behaviour and to regain everyone's trust. I know it hasn't been easy for any of you; I also know I've made it especially hard for you, Mr Callen. However I promised Granger, and Michael, that I wouldn't discuss it now and risk another relapse. Now Granger has indicated that he wants Mr Hanna back in Ops for a new case, so I'm sorry Sam – are you rested enough?"

"I'm fine, Hetty." Turning to Callen he said "G, I'll come by when I can. Get some more rest or you'll have me to answer to" he added as he hugged his friend. A questioning look from Sam, unseen by Hetty, prompted Callen to say "I'm good, really. Don't worry. Now go!" Nodding his understanding, Sam left to rendezvous with the rest of the team back in Ops, leaving Callen and Hetty alone.

Holding out his hand to Hetty, she stepped closer to her boy, a little afraid of what he was going to say, but took his hand and felt him squeeze it in reassurance. "That was big of you to admit that, especially to Sam. Don't worry, I'm not going to get upset or angry. Can we please act like grown ups and put this behind us? I'm tired of fighting with you."

Hetty smiled, although tears were welling up in her eyes. "Oh yes, I'd like that very much. I've hated it as well but couldn't find a way out of the situation."

Still holding her hand, Callen indicated that he wanted her to sit down. Once Hetty was settled, Callen said "Hetty, it was never my intention to hurt you. You know how much discovering my past and my roots means to me. I'm sure Arcady knows more than he lets on. He's a friend but I left him bleeding in a Moscow car park to fend for himself. He's saved my life before and I owe it to him to try and find him. But while it would be nice to know and perhaps have a relationship with my father if he's still alive, you have always been there for me for 30 years or so. You're much more than my boss. You're my mentor but you're the mom I never knew. You will always be my mom" he said his voice full of anguish.

Pleased that the monitor was not changing, indicating that her boy was not agitated in any way, Hetty choked when she heard what Callen said. "I'm so sorry, it was wrong of me. I could see how desperate you were to get back on track. I was as well. Every time one of us tried and we appeared to be making progress, I had to ruin it with a flippant, sarcastic or callous retort. I knew I was doing it but I couldn't stop myself. I could see you pulling further away from me but I couldn't fix it. Even the other day I had to spoil it. I interrupted you when you were doing your job and that intervention nearly cost you your life. Even then and with all that has happened in the past, you still put yourself in danger to save my life – twice! I'm so proud of the man you've become. I know I don't tell you as often as I should but it is the truth. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you seconds after every incident because that's what family do. You taught me that. And I don't blame you for me being in hospital – it's an occupational hazard. I love you and all I want is to be part of your life again. Just to get back to when we were to be able to discuss the day's events at the end of the working day, to have family dinners and for you to read to me in Russian again. Can we try? Please?" Callen pleaded.

"I'd like nothing more, son. Now you need to concentrate on getting well."

Both emotionally drained, Callen watched as Hetty fall asleep in the chair, He pressed the call button and asked the nurse to bring a blanket to cover Hetty. He thanked the nurse and once he was certain Hetty was settled, he fell asleep himself cheered by the thought that he wouldn't have to leave NCIS after all and confident that their relationship would improve.

"The End"


End file.
